Harry Potter Y la muerte legendaria
by Grimblack of Hell - O
Summary: Empezo la guerra y voldemort le pide a harry que se le una para vencer a salazar slytherin SERA ESTO UNA TRAMPA O VOLDEMORT DIRA LA VERDAD?
1. Sentimientos de culpabilidad

HARRY POTTER Y LA UNION ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL

CAPITULO 1: SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPABILIDAD

En privet Drive todo el mundo estaba durmiendo en un caluroso de verano pero parece que habia un persona que no podia dormir ya que habia tenido pesadillas sobre los sucesos de hace un mes en el departamento de misterios.Harry Potter estaba sentado en su cama con un vaso de agua y agitado habia visto a su padrino caer de nuevo por el velo y esta vez el caia tambien sintio eso tan real tal vez necesitaria practicar mas la oclumancia-se dijo asi mismo.

Si tal vez hubieras aprendido eso antes tu padrino no se hubiera muerto-le dijo una extraña voz en su mente .

Entonces harry se puso a pensar en los momentos felices que paso con sirius pero cuando por su mente paso la profecia se puso rabioso.

Maldita sea esa estupida profecia pq Voldemort no le hizo la cicatriz a neville-dijo harry que rompio el vaso con sus manos lo cual le causo un fuerte dolor.

Por que tu eres el elegido-le dijo la voz.

Pues fijate que si Voldemort no me hubiera hecho esta cicatriz yo fuera feliz tuviera mi familia viva y a mi padrino vivo y no tuviera que vivir en esta casa que nada mas pongo un pie en ella y me humillan – dijo harry agitado

Pues deberias estar preparandote para la guerra por que la vida no es color de rosa y si hubieras diferenciado la vida de los sueños sirius no hubiera muerto y tu no estuvieras llorando-le contesto la voz.

No vuelvas a mencionar a sirius o si no-la amenazo harry.

Entonces la voz se empezo a reir y después dijo:

Que le vas a hacer a tú consciencia destruirla imbecil-dijo la voz.

Entonces harry se enfurecio y le dijo :

Vete de mi cabeza-dijo harry

Entonces hubo un silencio y sono su alarma harry brinco de su cama sobresaltado;

Vaya, Vaya ya cumpli 16 años-dijo harry

Entonces alguien golpeo su ventana aunque esos golpes eran muy diferentes al de las lechuzas y ademas habian dos focos muy luminosos.Era Ron en el carro volador de su padre.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bueno ya termine mi primer capitulo espero que os guste a todos.Nos veremos en el segundo capitulo espero reviews.


	2. La fiesta en Privet Drive

HARRY POTTER Y LA GUERRA ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL

CAPITULO 2 : LA FIESTA EN PRIVET DRIVE

Perdonen mi tardanza es que estaba en una excursión en punta cana.En la contestación de los reviews le quiero dar las gracias a kaguya eres una gran amiga y lunatica gracias por tu review.En cuanto a lo de lo reviews no tengo la menor idea de como se hace eso ya ven soy un groopy en eso del fiction asi que vamos a empezar:

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harry se presuro a abrir la ventana y alli estaban Ron mas grande y pecoso que nunca,Hermione mas hermosa y esbelta,Fred y George con dos grandes bolsas de los sortilegios weasly,Lupin y Tonks con cara de divertidos y finalmente Ginny que tenia el cabello mas rojo de lo normal.

Entonces no nos vas a dar la bienvenida harry-dijeron los gemelos

O es que te comieron la lengua los ratones-dijo ginny

Entonces lo primero que se le ocurrio a harry fue;

Tienen noticias de Voldemort-dijo harry torpemente

Pues si y son muy importantes-dijo lupin despreocupadamente

Pues empiezen- dijo harry impaciente

Que maleducado eres harry- dijo hermione

Pero por que-dijo harry

Por que tenemos que darte los regalos primero-dijo fred-y depuse contartelo todo-dijo george

Asi que toma-dijo tonks pasandole su regalo y le dio su regalo que era una guia para saber transformarse en animal

Gracias Tonks-dijo harry

Aquí tienes el mio-dijo ron

El mio-dijo hermione

El mio-dijo ginny

El mio-djio lupin

Yel de nosotros-dijeron al unisono los gemelos

El de ron era un membresía de socio de los chuddley cannons,el de hermione era un libro de embrujos,el de ginny era un collar hecho a mano,el de hagrid(que se lo dio lupin)era unas chinelas de dragon,el de los gemelos eran los caramelos saltaclases,dulces para transformar personas en cucarachas y una guia para hacer bromas y venganzas a tus enemigos y finalmente cuando harry vio el regalo de lupin le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio a su padre y sus amigos cuando eran jóvenes en el Hogwarts.

Gracias lupin y gracias a todos-dijo harry

Ahora podemos empezar-dijo tonos

bueno como veras Voldemort ya no se puede ocultar mas asi que ya tiene a los gigantes, a los vampiros, dementores, quimeras y mas mortifagos. Ademas hubo otra fuga en azkaban- dijo lupin

Y fudge que dijo sobre eso-dijo harry

Fudge es un caso perdido pq cuando el estaba en azkaban fue la fuga-dijo lupin

Yque le paso?-dijo harry temiendo a la respuesta

Como veras voldemort estaba ahí con los dementores y le dieron el beso depues de haber sido torturado con el cruciatus-dijo lupin

Y quien es el ministro ahora?-preg. harry apesumbrado ya que el beso del dementor es lo peor que puede haber en el mundo

Pues papa-dijeron al unisono los weasley

Su papa-dijo harry impresionado

Si y ademas podemos hacer magia ya sabes somos mayor de edad-dijo ron

Pero se supone que es a los 17 que se puede hacer magia-dijo harry

Se supone pero son reglas de papa y dumbledore-dijo ginny

Ya esta amaneciendo apurense antes que nos vean los muggles-dijo hermione

Bueno harry hay algo mas que quieras saber?-preg lupin

Cuando puedo salir de aquí ya estoy sufriendo-dijo harry impaciente

Este dentro de una semana harry-dijo lupin

Y podemos ir a las mundiales de quidditch- dijo ron emocionado

Entonces nos veremos dentro de una semana-dijo harry

Adios harry- dijeron todos montandose en el carro uno a uno

Esperen como consiguieron el carro volador?-preg harry muy extrañado ya que la ultima vez que lo habia visto fue hace 4 años atrás cuando los salvo a el y a ron de aragog la araña gigante de hagrid.

Pues el vino solo parece que se aburrio mucho en el bosque-dijo ron

Si cuando papa lo vio se puso feliz pero no le duro mucho ya que mama empezo a pelearle-dijo ginny

Pues adios a todos y vuelvan a buscarme no se les olviden-dijo harry

Hasta la vista harry-dijeron los gemelos

Y asi fue que harry potter el niño que vivio cumplio sus 16 años.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MI 2DO CAPITULO ESPERO REVIEWS


	3. revelaciones en privetv drive 4

HARRY POTTER Y LA UNION ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL

CAPITULO 3: REVELACIONES EN PRIVET DRIVE 4:

Harry se levanto muy cansado ya que su tia lo levanto a que podara el césped.

Solamente dormi 3 horas eso es injusto-dijo harry en voz baja

Vamos avanza que tenemos visita y mas vale que te mantengas alejado de esta casa ya que viene marge y no quiero que la vuelvas a inflar-dijo tio vernon

No sabes lo complacido que estoy con ese favor ya que no soporto a la bigotuda-dijo harry

Que dijiste maldito mocoso-dijo tio vernon amenazadoramente

Nada parece que estaba pensando en voz alta-dijo harry seriamente

Vete a podar el césped mocoso-dijo tia petunia

Y harry se fue cuando llego al jardin vio a dudley con un saco de boxeo practicando al parecer no lo hacia nada mal penso harry pero no duro mucho hay parado ya que al parecer dudley lo vio:

Que me vas a hacer- dijo dudley

Nada que pueda poner tu vida en peligro-contesto harry tranquilamente

Entonces dudley se empezo a reir y le dijo algo a harry que lo dejo helado.

Ahora no te vas a defender de mi ya que no tienes tú palito magico-dijo dudley

Como que no me voy a poder defender de ti- dijo harry a la vez que se metia la mano en el bolsillo de sú pantalón no puede ser que se le alla quedado la varita en la mesita de noche.

Pero al parecer dudley adivino sus pensamientos y dijo;

Buscabas esto harry-dijo dudley con un tic de malicia en sus ojos

Devuelveme la varita dudley no es gracioso que tengas eso en la mano imbecil-dijo harry amenazadoramente

No hasta que me contestes una preguntita querido primito quien es sirius tu nuevo novio me imagino que cedric estara llorando-dijo dudley divertidamente

Entonces harry se enfurecio y corrio a donde su primo para quitarle la varita,pero antes que lo agarrara paso algo que el no esperaba dudley le hecho un hechizo paralizante.

Te crees que tu eres el unico que sabe hacer magia harry- dijo dudley triunfalmente

Como hicistes eso dudley?-preg harry impresionado

Pues facil cuando tu te ibas a ese colegio de anormales yo entraba a tu cuarto y leia tus libros-dijo dudley que todavía no dejaba de apuntar a harry con la varita como si harry se fuera a levantar de nuevo

Dudley el dementor te afecto verdad idiota pq los unicos que hacen magia son los magos-dijo harry y entonces le toco a dudley estar impresionado

Que pasa aquí – dijo tio vernon sin mirar la mano de dudley qu todavía sostenia la varita

Harry que haces tirado en el suelo y dudley-dijo tia petunia impresionada-que con eso en tu mano

Pues facil dudley me hecho un hechizo paralizante-dijo harry

Le diste una paliza verdad hijo-dijo tio vernon imitando como si diera un puño en el aire

Pues papa yo yo-dijo dudley tartamudeando

NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU SEAS LA PERSONA MAS CIEGA DEL MUNDO ENTERO-dijo harry agitado-NO VES QUE SI DUDLEY ME HECHO MAGIA ES PQ DUDLEY ES UN MAGO

Entonces hubo un breve silencio tio vernon miro a tia petunia que en esos momentos ella tenia las manos en la cara;

Vamos a hablar de esto adentro y dudley devuelvele la varita a harry-ordeno tia petunia

Dudley le tiro a harry la varita y harry se quito el hechizo;

Sobre que nos quieres hablar-preg harry

Si sobre que mama-preg dudley tambien

No hagan preg y callense la boca-dijo tio vernon

Comienza petunia-dijo tio vernon

Como veras harry he estado pensando esto desde que te atacarón los dementores pero no estaba segura de decirtelo pero cuando supe que salvaste a dudley supe que ya era el momento estoy segura que lo entenderas harry-dijo tia petunia

Entender que-dijo harry aturdido

Entender que te estamos cuidando para que no mueras entiendes aunque seas hijo de mi hermana que era una bruja te quiero mucho y no quiero que voldemort cumpla la profecia y te mate-dijo tia petunia que en esos momentos se le habian escapado dos lagrimas

COMO SABES DE LA PROFECIA? DUMBLEDORE TE LO DIJO-dijo harry furioso

Si dumbledore me lo explico en la carta que estaba al lado tuyo cuando eras un bebe si no la hubiese leido seguramente hubieses estado en un orfanato-dijo tia petunia

SERIA MEJOR NO CREES DESPUES DE CÓMO ME HAN TRATADO EN ESTOS 15 AÑOS-grito harry

Perdoname no ves que no supe diferenciar si eras tu o tu madre el que estaba al frente mio-dijo tia petunia

ASI Y PQ ODIAS TANTO A MI MADRE PQ ODIAS TANTO A TU PROPIA HERMANA?

Pq tu mama era una bruja excelente traia cosas maravillosas a casa pero no nadie le hacia caso a la squib a nadie le importo nada-contesto tia petunia pero inmediatamente se metio las manos en la boca

Hubo un breve silencio un silencio descomunal entonces al parecer el primero que se recupero fue tio vernon que dijo;

Que es una squib?-preg tio vernon

Una squib es una persona hijo/a de magos que se supone que haga magia pero no la hace-contesto harry todavía sorprendido

QUE? ME CASE CON UNA BRUJA PQ NO ME LO DIJISTE PETUNIA-preg tio vernon sorprendido

POR ESO MISMO TIO VERNON POR EL MIEDO DE SER RECHAZADO NO ENTIENDES-contesto harry y bajando la voz dijo- y por eso es que odias tanto a mama verdad pq ella era una bruja?

Si-contesto tia petunia

Y por eso es que dudley puede hacer magia?-prosiguio harry

Si-contesto tia petunia

Entonces ahora vendran los malditos pajaros esos a traer cartas de ese colegio para que estudie ahí y bla bla bla bla-dijo tio vernon sarcásticamente

Entonces tocaron la puerta

Llego tia marge-dijo dudley

Alejate de aquí muchacho y lleva tu varita por si acaso- dijo tia petunia

Y harry se fue

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

YA TERMINE QUE BUENO ESTE ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR ASI QUE OS DISFRUTE QUE ME TENGO QUE IR A DORMIR MAÑANA ES UN DIA DE EXAMENES.ESPERO REVIEWS


	4. voces que vienen y van

HARRY POTTER Y LA UNION ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL:

CAPITULO 4: VOCES QUE VIENEN Y VAN

ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO SE QUEJEN QUE OS DISFRUTE

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry estaba pasando por la vallla del jardin cuando escucho algo entre las hortensias "cuidado harry potter hay peligro esta noche" y luego todo fue silencioso de nuevo. Harry estaba aturdido por lo que acabo de pasar entonces escucho la voz de tia marge;

Donde esta mi trompito-grito tia marge

Entonces se apresuro a brincar la valla para irse por la calle magnolia cuando empezo a pensar no podia creer que su tia lo odiaba pq el era un mago como su madre. Harry sabia que habian mas cosas que le ocultaban asi que no se preocupo demasiado ya que toda su vida le han estado engañado, ya estaba llegando a los primeros columpios cuando escucho a alguien decir algo:

Dejeme en paz-dijo un chico de mas o menos 11 años

Asi que nos vas a hacer mark evans?-dijo piers amenazadoramente

Entonces fue la primera vez que harry se fijo en aquel nombre el tenia el mismo apellido que su madre no podia ser tambien el tenia los mismos ojos que harry.

Dejenlo en paz no les esta haciendo nada-dijo harry amenazadoramente

Vaya,vaya si es harry potter-dijo piers

Vamos a ver si el gran harry potter es tan malo como lo pintan-dijo otro amigo de dudley

Si vamos a pegarle pq si ha estado en San Bruto tiene que ser muy rudo-dijo otro

Entonces harry se metio la mano en el bolsillo cuando "cuidado harry potter esta noche hay peligro"

Entonces miro aturdido a todos lados

Vamonos pandilla me han dicho que polkis tiene un triciclo nuevo y tal vez necesite un retoque a la BIG D-dijo dudley inmediatamente y soltando de un vez a mark

Entonces todos se fueron calle arriba

Harry gracias por ayudarme –dijo mark agradecido- que te pasa harry?

He nada nada estoy muy bien-contesto harry preocupandose ya eran dos veces que escuchaba aquella voz

Te noto muy nervioso-siguio mark

Nervioso yo no no pasa nada te repito oye desviando el tema como se llama tu papa mark?-preg harry

Igual que yo mark evans-contesto harry

Y tu padre tiene hermanas?-preg harry

Si tiene dos – dijo mark

Como se llaman?-preg harry

Una se llama lilly pero papa no sabe nada de ella hace 15 años y la otra papa le dice petunia la maniatica pero papa no habla de ella casi-contesto mark aturdido-aque viene todo esto harry?

Entonces harry quedo aturdido y empezo a pensar tengo otro tio tengo otro primo mi unico pariente no es mas que tia petunia y dudley sino mark y su papa y sin pensar abrazo a mark de la alegria.

Que haces harry sueltame-dijo mark algo deseperado

Mark,tu eres mi primo eres mi primo-dijo harry alegremente y ahora era el turno de mark abrazar a harry

ESTO ES GENIAL ES GRANDIOSO-GRITO MARK

Entonces harry se quedo hablando con mark un rato muy largo en esa conversación se entero harry de que mark iba a ir a hogwarts y que tendria que aprender muchas cosas sobre el mundo magico,tambien mark le conto a harry las historias que le contaba su padre de la madre de harry.

Bueno harry ya es de noche y me tengo que ir ya-dijo mark

Pues adios y nos vemos mañana mark-dijo harry

Adios primo-dijo mark y se fue corriendo

Entonces harry se fue caminando feliz a la casa de sus tios no podia creer que habia estado con su primo hablando hasta la noche. Harry iba tan feliz que no se fijo que habia chocado con 3 viejitas parlanchinas,1 vagabundo,que sin querer le piso la cola a un gato atigrado y que le dijo buenas noches a 2 mujeres muy guapas. Pero la felicidad de harry no duro mucho ya que por tercera vez escucho aquella voz decir "cuidado harry potter hay peligro esta noche" entonces harry pudo ver lo que era y aunque no lo pudo creer se impresiono mucho cuando vio que era la boa constrictor de hace 5 años atrás que ahora estaba en un arbol de hayas.

Que haces aquí?-preg harry

Holasssss amigos como verass no pudes ir a brazil asi que me sientoss muy bien aquisss-dijo la boa

Pq me estas diciendo eso-dijo harry

Pq ahora mismo va a pasar peligro asi que corra harry potter antes de que lleguen-dijo la boa

Antes de que llegue quien?-preg harry

Los mortifagos-dijo la boa

Entonces harry miro para atrás pero ya era muy tarde habian1 docena de mortifagos a su alrededor.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

en contestacion a los reviews gracias kaguya x haberme enviado ese tan importante review, volvere pronto ya que me faltan poner 6 cap mas y creanme que es muy doloroso estar escribiendo en esta computadora


End file.
